


A Knight in Shining Armour

by Alphinss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, Harry is Lord Potter, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Severus Snape Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: The strongest warlock in the land uses his powers to kidnap the princess. Most people believe the is in love with her. But he’s actually in love with the knight who always comes to save her. Snarry Version...





	A Knight in Shining Armour

Was it really that difficult to keep an eye one lousy princess? Some extra guards? A few that were not so utterly incompetent? Harry sighed as he once again saddled his horse. This was the third time this month. When was King Albus going to realise that he really needed to sort out the protection of his sister. The man may be one of the most powerful Kings to sit on the throne in millennia. But he really did not think things through. 

If Harry hadn’t been a Potter. The only Potter left. Then he would have just left the princess to her fate. Again. But as it was, it was his duty. The sworn honour of his family. As the royals’ personal knights he had no option. Maybe he should have children of his own. That way he wouldn’t have to put up with this shit anymore. Or maybe just off himself. Maybe he could finally get some peace and quiet.

It wasn’t a long journey. Harry knew exactly where princess Ariana was. She was always in the same place. The Snape castle. It had been what, eight, no nine times now. Lord Snape just didn’t know when to quit. If the man hadn’t been so utterly insane, Harry may have said that he wasn’t too bad. He had a rather attractive face. A regal air. A nose which Harry himself had broken. As he said, the man was utterly batshit. But a sexy lunatic was still sexy.

Harry’s horse, Hedwig, a pure white mare, stopped at the stables. They had been here enough times. She knew what to do. It seemed that King Albus wasn’t the only incompetent one. It was almost too easy for Harry to enter the castle. The Snape guards barely spared him a glance. This whole thing was an utter joke. He just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe just a nap? Was that too much to ask.

Harry walked past bedroom after bedroom. The castle was a maze of rooms. More and more as he walked through the confusing corridors. Oh. An open door. An exquisitely comfortable looking bed. Maybe just five minutes. It couldn’t hurt too much right? Just a quick sleep. He’d spent all of last night looking after his teething godson and all day riding. Five minutes couldn’t hurt.

* * *

Severus huffed in frustration. Where was he? His guards had informed him that Harry Potter had entered the castle hours ago. Here to rescue the princess. Severus wondered if this time would be the time that he could finally manage to get his shit together and tell the man how he felt. Or at least get him to see the truth for himself. 

That was, after all, the only reason for these rather regular kidnappings. He was also sure that Albus was not totally ignorant of the misadventures of his sister. Said sister sure as shit wasn’t. She teased Severus every time he attempted yet another kidnapping. She’d given up on fighting. The sworn knight of the Dumbledores would come and save her. Maybe even punch Severus in the face again.

Severus was still unsure what he thought about that. Painful, yes. But also promising. After all love and hate were not that far apart from one another. 

Well. Maybe he would find him tomorrow. It was too late now. The princess was asleep as Severus also wished to be. He would find the missing Potter tomorrow. If he hadn’t already rescued Ariana. If that happened he’d just try again. It wasn’t like he didn’t have the time.

Severus returned to his chambers with his habitual scowl firmly in place. His door was closed. That was peculiar. He habitually left it open when her was not in there. It meant that he was easier to find. No unnecessary knocking required. Severus pushed open the door.

There. On the bed. Someone was curled up right under the covers. A messy head of black hair. Was it really? Could it really be. Potter? Potter was sleeping in his bed. This was not the way that Severus had pictured it countless times. But it was better than nothing. At least it was real.

Severus slowly approached the bed. Unsure of what to do. Should he wake him? Should he leave him? All Severus could do in that moment was stare at him. He looked so peaceful in sleep. Far from the hateful glances that the most esteemed knight in the Dumbledore forces usually threw his way. Severus stared for longer than he should have done. Longer than was proper. He didn’t care.

Finally Severus dragged his gaze away. He didn’t want to wake him. Couldn’t just climb into bed. The chair. That was really the only way. After all he couldn’t let an intruder go unobserved. Severus pulled a blanket from one of the wardrobes. Reclining in the less than optimal position he attempted to sleep. It took him far longer than it should have.

* * *

 Harry woke feeling surprisingly rested. For the first time in several weeks. Teddy was always fussy at night. Waking up crying. Not that it was his fault.

Wait. Teddy. The Princess. Snape. His nap. Oh shit.

Harry rocketed from the bed. His eyes quickly scanning the room. His sword was still resting on the bedside table, beside his boots. But there. On a chair, not a foot from the bed. A sleeping Lord Snape. What the fuck? What in Merlin’s name was the man doing? 

Harry stared intently at him. He really was rather handsome. The sleep clothes had shifted to the side; a pale neck and shoulder. Far more appealing than the usual high necked robes that he wore. The nose still had a bump from a previous break. Harry felt a mixture of pride and regret. A permanent mark. His permanent mark. Harry stared for a little longer. 

Finally he made his way from the comfortable bed. Extremely comfortable in fact. He was reluctant to leave the warmth. But he did none the less. He needed to confront the insane man who was asleep on the chair.

When Harry was around a foot away, he spoke. “Snape” A harsh whisper. No response.

“Snape” Harry took a step forward. His hand reaching for the shoulder.

“Snape” Harry shook him.

A lazy eye flickered open. A retreating pupil, blinded by the light. Black eyes.

“At least call me Severus” the voice was slightly husky. “You did sleep in my bed last night.”   

Harry felt his face flame and he took a step back. What the fuck. The man’s other eye blinked open with a squint. Se- Snape stretched his arms above his head. A yawn from his lips. His back cracked as he stood. 

“Ugh” He rubbed a hand across his face. “I’m too old to be sleeping in chair.”

Harry was utterly confused. Surely this man should have imprisoned him while he slept. Mocked him for his failure. Not slept in a chair feet away from his own bed because Harry had occupied it. Had he woken up in another world? What was going in?

“What…” Harry didn’t know what else what to say.

“Eloquent as always Mr Potter.” There was a smile with the words. It looked sad. Harry didn’t know why. “Well you are here to rescue the princess, yes? Let’s got on with it. I’m sure she’s awake by now. I’ll just get dressed.”

Snape was making his way across the room to the screen that stood in one corner. His bare feet padding on the floor. What? What?! 

“Stop.” It was all that Harry could think to say. Severus turned as commanded. His eyebrow raised. His hair was messed up on one side. It looked almost sweet. 

Harry let words tumble from his mouth. “What’s going on? I don’t…I don’t understand. You should have captured me. Have imprisoned me…I…” Harry trailed off. His thoughts a mess.

“Really, Mr Potter?” A hand came to push the hair back. A tired look spreading across Snape’s face. “I suppose this means that I should just stop trying.”

Harry frowned at that.

“Stop kidnapping the princess? Yeah, you should stop that. She’s obviously not interested in…” 

Snape interrupted him. “Nor I her.”

“Then…why?” Harry was utterly baffled now.

Snape sighed again. Rather dramatically. Before he looked Harry directly in the eye. A step toward the young man who was his obsession. 

“You. You, you stupid man.” There was a pain in his eyes. A twinkle verging on anger, mingled with frustration. “Is it not obvious? It’s because you will come and get her!”

“Me?” Harry couldn’t think of anything else to say. His finger pointed to his chest. “Why, I don’t…”

Snape didn’t let him finish. 

“Of course you, you foolish boy.” Snape was looking closer to anger now. “You’re fantastic.”

Harry froze. Was the man sure he had the right person? Harry was far from fantastic. However that seemed not to phase the other man. He continued speaking.

“You’re strong, powerful, brave, beautiful…” Snape pausedHarry could feel the blush forming on his face. 

“You’re perfect Harry Potter.”

Okay. Harry was sure that his face now resembled a tomato. His eyes were wide and his mouth open in an uncomprehending gape.

Snape only sighed. It was obvious that he had said too much. Potter had no such feelings. It was finally time for him to give up on this silly crusade. He didn’t know what he had been thinking. He had been foolish. Childish. Moronic. Well he better wrap up this whole absurd situation. With a lump in his throat. His teeth clenched. Angry tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Severus turned. First he needed to get dressed.

“You…you think I’m perfect?” Potter’s voice sounded far weaker than it had before.

Severus turned back to him. He couldn’t place the look that the other man was giving him. Dare he hope. The look was not filled with loathing. It was something softer. Something more forgiving. Severus couldn’t do anything but step toward the man that he just might be in love with.

“Of course” Severus’ voice was soft. “Perfect”

Harry’s eyes got impossibly wider. “Perfect” it was little more than a whisper. Said to himself.

Severus couldn’t help it. He had to take the chance. A step forward. He was closer to Harry now. The man looked so much smaller. The knight had never looked this vulnerable. 

Severus’ arms came forward. Barely aware of it. His hand rested on the almost shaking shoulder. The other on the waist that was so much smaller without the armour. His eyes looked into the widened green. 

“Perfect”


End file.
